Doctor
The Doctor, also known as Theta Sigma, Doctor Who, John Smith, The Oncoming Storm, the Predator of the Daleks, the Hybrid, or a number of other aliases, is a usually male, but sometimes female humanoid alien (a Time Lord, with possible human ancestry depending on sources) from a parallel universe. Description The Doctor is a traveler through time, space and dimensions and the proud owner of the TARDIS, a dimensionally-transcendental vehicle shaped like a British 1960's police box on the outside, and an immense spaceship on the inside. An eccentric hero, the Doctor usually travels through time and space in his/her home universe, righting wrongs and seeing the sights, often with one or more younger companions from Earth. When (s)he dies, the Doctor is capable of healing himself in a process that changes his appearance and personality completely. At some point in his past, the Doctor traveled to the 's 1928, where he met and befriended Mickey Mouse at the very start of Mickey's film career. On the Earth of the Doctor's home universe, Mickey does not exist, but is instead a fictional character; a number of Disney movies exist there as mere fictions not based on real events — including Clock Cleaners. While in his fourth incarnation, the Doctor once traveled to London while meaning to see Mickey, not realizing that he was in the wrong universe to do so. A conversation with a passerby allowed him to realize his mistake, but he happened to have arrived just in time for a screening of Clock Cleaners. Having caught wind of the Doctor's existence, Flintheart Glomgold's scientists, in their efforts to develop time travel for the South African businessman's crooked ends, once built a replica of the TARDIS, complete with the pilot dressing up as the Fourth Doctor. However, the experiment was unsuccessful. While he was in his eleventh persona, a young man who often wore a fez and a tweed jacket, the Doctor somehow lost his TARDIS (and clothing) to Scrooge McDuck, who used the police box to travel to his own past before trying to sell it at a "used TARDIS lot". However, by all appearances, the Doctor recovered his beloved box not long after. The Doctor may be an alternate universe version of Merlin, according to some sources. Behind the scenes The Doctor is the main character in the long-running British series Doctor Who and associated media. The Doctor has made several incursions in Disney lore, starting with the 1975 special Disney Time 1975. The Doctor's 10th self was played by David Tennant, who would go on to play Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales 2017. Interestingly, the crew of Wander Over Yonder had a plan for the episode The Sick Day that involved introducing Tennant as "the greatest doctor in the galaxy", who would have been a transparent homage to the original Doctor, and is taken to be the 's version of the Doctor. Portrayed By Note: Most of these performances were in non-Disney productions involving the Doctor's adventure in his own continuity, and they are not covered on this wiki but on the Tardis Data Core, the primary Doctor Who Wiki. The links for those of the actors listed below who did not have any other roles considered canonical on this Wiki likewise point to their pages on Tardis. * William Hartnell (Doctor Who: Seasons 1 through 4, and special reprises) * Peter Cushing (Dr Who and the Daleks & Dalek Invasion - Earth 2150 A.D. theatrical films; controversially canonical appearance) * Hideyo Amamoto (King Kong Escapes theatrical film; unlicensed appearance) * Paul Frees (King Kong Escapes theatrical film — English dub; unlicensed appearance still) * Patrick Troughton (Doctor Who: Seasons 4 through 6, and special reprises) * Jon Pertwee (Doctor Who: Seasons 7 through 11, and special reprises) * Trevor Martin (The Seven Keys to Doomsday stage play and audio drama) * Tom Baker (Doctor Who: Seasons 12 through 18, and special reprises; Disney Time 1975) * Peter Davison (Doctor Who: Seasons 19 through 21, and special reprises) * Richard Hurndall (The Five Doctors) * Colin Baker (Doctor Who: Seasons 21 through 23, and special reprises) * Sylvester McCoy (Doctor Who: Season 24 through 26; The TV Movie; Death Comes to Time; and special reprises) * Nicholas Briggs (Audio Visuals, Season 1 through 4, and special reprises) * David Banks (The Ultimate Adventure stage play) * Michael Sagar (Doctor Who and the Daleks in Seven Keys to Danger, 1984 New Zealand production) * Jonathan Blum (Time Rift) * Paul McGann (Doctor Who: The TV Movie, and special reprises) * Rowan Atkinson (The Curse of Fatal Death]) * Mark Gatiss (The Web of Caves; Gatiss also impersonated Pertwee's Doctor) * Steve Hill (The Nightmare Fair) * John Field (Gene Genius) * Richard E. Grant (Scream of the Shalka) * Christopher Eccleston (Doctor Who, Series 1) * David Tennant (Doctor Who, Series 2 through 4, and special reprises) * Matt Smith (Doctor Who, Series 5 through 7, and special reprises) * David Warner (an alternate reality version of the Doctor in numerous audio dramas) * John Hurt (The Day of the Doctor, and special reprises) * Peter Capaldi (Doctor Who, Series 8 through 10, and special reprises; including LEGO Dimensions) * David Bradley (Twice Upon a Time) * Jodie Whittaker (Doctor Who, Series 11 and 12, and special reprises) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Time Lords Category:Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Immortal Category:Earth-5556 Category:Females Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Heroes